


Chibi Mcshep - 2009-04-03 - Nap

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John naps while leaning against Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi Mcshep - 2009-04-03 - Nap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kashmir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/gifts).



> For Kashmir1.


End file.
